Merry Christmas
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: Okay, just a story for my new friend about my OC. It was done in a rush so i promise to redo it later!
1. Merry Christmas Ximara

**Alright, my first KH story and it was done in a rush. Promise when i free, i'll rewrite it and repost it. I dedicate this story to my friend Alana Rose. She gave me the idea of Dem Dem puppy! ^-^**

**I own nothing here this time except my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Ximara's POV<p>

I sighed as I walked back to my room. It's Christmas once again and it's killing me not being able to be with Maria for the holidays. Out of nowhere, Xion grabbed me my hand and dragged me away from my destination.

"Xion, where are we going?"

"You'll see Ximara!"

I followed her without much thought. Christmas just couldn't get more exciting. Besides, I'm rarely happy if Maria wasn't with me. We walked to the dinning room and just because I wasn't looking, I received a shock and fell down on my back when a loud "Merry Christmas" greeted me.

"Ximara, are you alright?" a voice greeted me.

I froze. That was Maria's voice. I looked up and saw Maria smiling and offering me a hand. Everyone, including those from Destiny Island, was all here!

"How did all of you get here?" I asked.

"Roxas," was the easy answer.

"What about Xemnas?"

"He's cool with it!" Riku replied.

Once I got off the ground, Maria walked over the huge Christmas tree and picked up a present wrapped in sliver paper and a green and red ribbon. I looked at it curiously and she smiled at me.

"Ximara, here…" she smiled as she gently dropped the present onto my lap.

I curiously opened the beautiful wrapped package. Once I opened the lid, I heard a whimpering sound and I quickly looked inside. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a small brown puppy. When I took it out, its eyes met mine and I instantly fell in love with it.

"I knew you would like it!" Maria smiled. "Her name is Sorax."

"Sorax?" Sora shouted. "You got its name from me!"

Maria just gave him a sweet smile. I continued looking at the puppy and suddenly realized 2 things.

"You finally realized it?"

"Maria, she looks just like Demyx and what's this?"

"Just look."

I examined it and realized it was a bracelet. Maria herself was wearing a matching one.

"That's a Christmas present for you too…"

I couldn't suppress a smile. This was the best Christmas ever. I received a puppy and a bracelet!


	2. Revised version

Revised edition by finnickodairyouare.

* * *

><p>Ximara's POV<p>

I sighed, trudging slowly back to my room. It's Christmas once again but I found that I am unaffected by the Christmas spirit in the air. I was dying inside, not being with Maria for the holidays. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my hand. I flinched, before realizing it was only Xion. Without any explanation, she steered me away from my initial destination to god knows where.

"Xion, where are we going?"

"Patience is a virtue, Ximara!"

I followed her without any further complaints. Anything would be more exciting than me moping around in my room anyway. Besides, Maria wasn't here; it couldn't get any worse than that. As we entered the dining room, a loud chorus of 'Merry Christmas' greeted us. Caught off guard, I attempted to back out of the room, tripping over my own feet and landing on my back instead.

"Ximara, are you alright?"

I froze. I recognized that voice anyway. Looking up, I saw none other than Maria smiling and offering me a hand. It seemed like everyone was here – even those from Destiny Island!

"How did all of you get here?" I breathed in disbelief.

"Roxas," everyone answered immediately.

"What about Xemnas?"

Riku smiled softly, "he's cool with it."

Taking Maria's hand, I pulled myself off the ground. My 'sister' walked over to huge Christmas tree, that I had failed to notice, in the middle of the room, and selected one of the many presents under it. It was wrapped in silver, adorned by a green and red ribbon. She passed it to me, smiling. The box felt slightly heavy in my hands, and I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Maria shook her head gently, "open it and see for yourself."

Cautiously, I tore away the corner of the package, slowly removing the wrapping paper. As I opened the lid of the box, I heard a soft whimpering sound. Thinking I was hearing things, I peered into the box, and nearly received a heart attack. Sitting in the box, surrounded by cotton balls was a small brown puppy! Placing the box on the table, I lifted the puppy into my arms. As soon as it looked at me, I knew, I had fallen in love.

"I saw her when I passed the pet store and I thought of you," Maria smiled. "Her name is Sorax."

"Sorax?" Sora shouted. "You got her name from mine, didn't you?"

"Oh, but she looks so much like Demyx," I pointed out.

Sora scowled.

Maria simply flashed Sora a sweet smile. Gazing tenderly at the puppy, I realised that there was something else in the box.

"You finally realized it?" Maria asked, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Reaching for the other item in the box, I realised that it was a bracelet. Immediately, I spot the matching one that Maria wore around her wrist.

"I wanted something to seal our bond," Maria explained, "I know it's silly but –"

I placed a hand on Maria's shoulder, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. "I love it," I assured her.

A smile played on my lips – this definitely had to be the best Christmas ever.

But alas, all good things come to an end. As dusk approached, Maria and the Destiny Island gang announced that they had to leave.

"So soon?" I knew that I sounded whiny, but I had rarely had a chance to see Maria.

Her expression softening, Maria reached over, enveloping me in a hug. We stayed in that position for a while, neither willing to be the first to let go. Finally, Maria drew away, and my heart sank, reminded that Maria had to leave.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" I asked.

Ruffling my hair playfully, Maria smiled. "Of course we will, sister. Merry Christmas."


End file.
